Mandalay again
by lissybellatrix
Summary: Gretchen and the Doctor meet by chance and discover the charm of Mandalay.
written for audabee, Secret Drabble 2016

Author's note: This is the first fanfic I've written for somebody else. I've never published any of my stories before, so feedback is welcome.

Kudos to Elem! Thank you so much for beta!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just playing around.

* * *

 **Mandalay again**

Last night I dreamt I went to Mandalay again. What began as a short trip to escape the constant media attention my daughter still attracted - even half a year after Voyager's return - ended up being an experience that refreshed my mind and calmed my heart.

Sometimes, the things you least expect turn out to be the first words in a new chapter of your life. But as the mother and wife of Starfleet officers, I should have been prepared for the unexpected.

I strolled through the streets of Mandalay, unable to decide what to do. The bustling city was alive with relics of traditional Burmese life - bamboo shacks, street food and a few cows along the way - and it made me wonder if it was all just for the tourists.

The eye-catching landmark of Mandalay Hill rose majestically above the city.

A local proverb says that 'if you want to live a long life, take refuge in the environs of Mandalay Hill'. So, with nothing better to do, I headed that way.

I stood at the bottom of the towering stone staircase and looked up. I muttered to myself that the long life one desired probably had more to do with the physical exertion of climbing the stairs rather than any sacred pagoda perched at the top.

"Well, as far as I can see, you are in a very good shape." An unfamiliar voice offered the unwanted answer to my musings.

Surprised, I swung around to find Voyager's EMH standing right behind me.

I'd met him on a few occasions during the Voyager "welcome-home-gatherings", and, although Kathryn had already filled me in on his sometimes unnerving behavior, she had assured me that he'd improved considerably during their journey. Still, it defied reason why anyone in Starfleet would program a medical hologram to be so lacking in charm, not to mention bedside manner. But, someone had.

Therefore, I wasn't very pleased to see him, but that was no reason to be rude.

"Thank you, Doctor. What a surprise to meet you here."

"Yes," he said, looking around him. "It wasn't where I'd imagined visiting." He shrugged, almost self-consciously. "After I left the ship, I found myself a bit overwhelmed by this crowded planet." He didn't elaborate, but pointed upwards and smiled. "Are you going to climb the stairs? "

I hesitated a moment and then silently cursed my good manners. "Yes, would you like to join me? "

"Oh no! … I mean, it would be a pleasure, of course, but I don't want to impose."

I know he's a hologram, but he seemed genuinely appreciative of my invitation and also a bit unsure of himself.

I turned and started up the stairs. After a moment, he followed.

We climbed slowly and with every step I realized how pleasant and entertaining a companion the Doctor was. He had uploaded a huge volume of data about Burma and knew something about almost every stone in the city and, thanks to the complexity of his computer-brain, even my craving for numbers was satisfied. I know there's no need to know every fact and figure about Mandalay, but it's the curse of the mathematician to want to know everything.

We stopped for a moment to rest.

"Doctor, according to my daughter, you were planning a career outside of Starfleet. She said something about singing opera and writing holo-novels."

The Doctor sighed. "That was my plan, before I realized that working in that line of business meant signing so many autographs that I was at risk of tenosynovitis - even though I essentially have no tendons - and being photographed in every situation, no matter how private or unbecoming. My agent became so pushy that my Muse went into hiding.

Having also escaped the glare of the spotlight, I could understand why he didn't like it, – but what did he expect? There are always two sides to every job and nothing is without its downside.

He must have guessed my thoughts, because he explained, "I know. I must look like a naïve fool. I should have realized that with celebrity, you have to take it all. My mistake, again. So, I took this trip to get better acquainted with Earth and its inhabitants. I have to admit, Voyager's crew was not a representative example of terran society. But I do not really need to tell you that – after all, your daughter is no average woman."

I smiled. "I agree. But don't despair! We all make mistakes as we try to find our way in life. I don't know you well enough to give you advice, but one thing I do know, is that- things often work out for the best and people are not as bad as they seem."

I turned and proceeded up the stairs once more, as he said, "Now I understand where the Captain's persistence and optimism originates."

I smiled and remained silent.

We finally reached the top and the giant gold pagoda loomed above us, glittering in the sunlight.

"It's called the Sutaungpyei Pagoda, which literally means 'wish-fulfilling'," the doctor enlightened me.

"So, make your wish, Doctor. This is your chance!"

"Maybe I should just learn to be happy with what I have. At the moment, I have no cause for complaint!"

Astounded, by his admission, I gave him a genuine smile and took his arm. We walked around the terrace to take in the 360° panoramic view.

It was amazing. As the sun set, the sky turned a brilliant shade of orange and illuminated the city below. Mist rose from the river; its ghostly tendrils glowing in the last rays.

"What is the likelihood of two individuals out of 7 Billion bumping into each other in a place they visited to be alone?"

"Are you testing my mathematical abilities?" He smiled at me.

"Although the answer intrigues me. No, I wasn't. I just wanted to say thank you for your company."

"The pleasure is all mine."

One week later, I received an audio message. His voice was full and expressive, and blended astonishingly well with the original jazzy arrangement.

Maybe I'll go to Mandalay again.

By the old Moulmein Pagoda

Looking eastward to the sea

There's a Burma gal a settin'

And I know that she waits for me

And the wind is in those palm trees

And the temple bells they say

Come you back you mother soldier

Come you back to Mandalay, come you back to Mandalay…


End file.
